maho no ai
by niki230
Summary: Mikan es una chica de 15 años que vive junto a su tio Reo, su tia y malcriada prima, pero que pasara si descubre que es una poderosa hechicera y deba ir a gakuen alice. tendra nuevas amistades?, encontrara el amor haya? los opuestos se atraen o no?. Soy novata porfavor lean no se arrepentiran •
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: inicio y presente parte 1_

15 años antes:

Era una noche fría y oscura de luna llena, la luna era tan brillante que iluminaba la calle donde se encontraba un joven adulto de cabello rubio casi por los hombros, de ojos violetas, y con un lunar cerca de su ojo derecho. Su ropa consistía en una camisa rosa de botones con los primeros 4 botones abiertos, tenía unos pantalones negros hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos negros. Mientras el hombre esperaba a que llegaran sus aliados miraba fijamente una casa hermosa que casi parecía una mansión, la casa era de un bello tono blanco, con flores rojas a los costados de la puerta (no sé si me entienden) de dos plantas y con 4 ventanas (dos en cada planta) con unas hermosas cortinas semitransparentes color lila que permitían que las luz de la luna pasara por a través de estas.

Después de unos 20 min. De esperar y mirar fijamente la casa apareció un hombre con un antifaz blanco, ropa negra, lleno de anillos y aretes, con las uñas pintadas de negro, en si su aspecto era terrorífico (no me digas ¬¬)

"Buenas noches Rei, al fin llegas, vaya que tardaste." Le dijo el rubio

"Buenas noches Narumi, perdone la demora es que tenia algunos asuntos que atender."

"Bueno Rei eso ya no importa, lo importante es que shiki está a punto de llegar junto con shiki y la pequeña"

"está seguro de esto Narumi? No parece buena idea dejar a la joven mikan con su tío Reo, no sería mejor llevarla a la academia de una vez y criarla allá? Después de todo todos sabrán de la única sobreviviente de la familia Yukihira ante el ataque de Kounji tarde o temprano." dijo Rei (persona) en tono serio y cortante.

"no lo creo Rei después de todo correrá menos peligro con su única familia "real" que le queda que en la academia."dijo Narumi cortante ante aquella idea

"de acuerdo yo solo decía…y hablando de la joven donde esta shiki con la bebe?"pregunto Rei serio y harto de esperar

"ya debe estar a punto de llegar ten un poco de paciencia por favor ¬¬"

Mientras ellos dos se mataban con la mirada sonó un leve sonido de una rama pisada por alguien al pasar lo que hizo que hizo que la "discusión" de miradas acabara y miraran sorprendidos y aliviados a la persona en frente de ellos.

"shiki si que tardaste"dijeron Narumi y Rei al m ismo tiempo con tono seco e impaciente.

"Buenas noches caballeros, lamento la demora pero tenía asuntos que atender como el director de la academia." dijo con tono frio

"bueno ya que estamos todos aquí Narumi como planea hacer que Reo acepte a la joven?"

"no importa director trajo a la pequeña o no?"pregunto Narumi en forma seria pero lo más respetuosa posible

"sí, aquí esta" dijo shiki señalando a una pequeña bebe envuelta por una manta rosa pálido

"Persona (Rei) tiene razón Narumi-sensei como hará para que reo la cuida hasta que ingrese a la academia?" dijo shiki

"bueno ya que conozco bien a reo y sé que es fiel a la academia a pesar de ser un simple humano, se que aceptara a mikan si se le explica la situación así que escribí una carta" dijo Narumi entusiasta sacando una carta de su bolsillo.

Así sin más dejaron a la pequeña hechicera durmiendo en la puerta de aquella casa blanca junto con la carta que decía:

"querido reo aquí tu amigo Narumi espero que por favor cuides a la hija de tu hermana yuca hasta que pueda ingresar a la academia hasta entonces por favor cuida de ella

Atte: Narumi-sensei"

_En la actualidad:_

Pov de mikan:

"Mikan despierta ya es tarde y hoy es el cumpleaños de tu prima Rosa!" se escucho desde la primera panta de la casa

"*bostezo*…mmm… si tía Mary (se lee merry) ya voy!"dijo la joven chica estirándose para levantarse de su cama.

Hola mi nombre es mikan Yukihira y tengo 15 años no recuerdo nada de mis padres excepto lo que me ha contado mi tío Reo. El y su novia tienen una hija de mi edad que se llama rosa ella es de cabello negro con ojos color avellana como los míos, pero a diferencia mía ella es la consentida que consigue todo lo que quiere y que me ha fastidiado desde que tengo memoria en la escuela no tengo amigas por su culpa pero ya estoy acostumbrada y solo la ignoro. Hoy es un día especial tanto para mí como para ella ya que a pesar de ser el que mas me fastidia con sus regalos ya que mi niñera no está disponible como en todos sus paseos anuales me llevaran con ellos este año y estoy muy emocionada ya que este año iremos al zoológico. ¡YEI! Que emoción!

o mi tío Reo. El y su novia tienen una hija de mi edad que se llama Rosa ella es de cabello negro con ojos color avellana como los míos, pero a diferencia mía ella es la consentida que consigue todo lo que quiere y que me ha fastidiado desde que tengo memoria en la escuela no tengo amigas por su culpa pero ya estoy acostumbrada y solo la ignoro. Hoy es un día especial tanto para mí como para ella ya que a pesar de ser el que más me fastidia con sus regalos ya que mi niñera no está disponible como en todos sus paseos anuales me llevaran con ellos este año y estoy muy emocionada ya que este año iremos al zoológico. ¡YEI! Qué emoción!

Y aunque me hayan dejado acompañarlos de mala gana me siento muy feliz de ir =D

_Flash back_

Reo y mary estaban planeando el viaje anual que siempre hacían por el cumpleaños de Rosa y cabe decir que mikan faltaba a cada uno de estos. Pero este año la niñera que la cuidaba no podía hacerlo entonces comenzó una discusión entre la pareja mientras las chicas los espiaban desde un armario

"cariño Tania (la niñera) me acaba de informar que tiene un viaje familiar este año y que no puede hacerse cargo de mikan" dijo Mary algo "triste" y desilusionada

"y no hay mas niñeras disponibles?" pregunto Reo un poco molesto por las quejas de su esposa

"no, creo que este año tendremos que llevar a esta mocosa con nosotros" dijo refiriendo obviamente a mikan (vaya se nota que la adora ¬.¬)

"entonces está decidido mikan vendrá con nosotros "dijo Reo con una felicidad casi indetectable

"!queeee!" grito Rosa saliendo del armario en donde estaban escondidas "Ella vendrá con nosotros?"dijo haciendo sus pun cheros de niña de 3 años

"si, Algún problema?" dijo Reo cortante lo cual sorprendió a la niña y a su esposa

"no se puede hacer nada entonces -.-" dijo Mary mostrando su desprecio hacia mikan

En eso mikan también sale del armario con estrellitas en los ojos.

"enserio tío?" dijo esperanzada la niña

"si Mikan ahora se pueden retirar mañana deben estar despiertas temprano para alistarnos, ok?" dijo como orden Reo

"sip" dijeron las chicas al unísono

_Fin flash Black _

Fin del Pov.


	2. Chapter 2 visita al zoologico

**Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de maho no ai y enserio perdonen la demora es que no he tenido tiempo jeje gomenasai**

**Algo que les debo aclarar es que el principio de este es como el principio del pov de mikan pero fuera de este**

**-no se te ocurrió otra forma de iniciarlo verdad?**

**Yo: quien dijo eso?**

**Tu conciencia baka**

**Yo: bueno si no se me ocurrió pero hay que admitir que quedo bien :p**

**Bueno eso si**

**Yo:como sea disfruten el capi ;)**

_Chapter 2: visita al zoológico_

"Mikan despierta ya es tarde y hoy es el cumpleaños de tu prima Rosa!" se escucho desde la primera panta de la casa

"*bostezo*…mmm… si tía Mary (se lee merry) ya voy!"dijo la joven chica estirándose para levantarse de su cama.

Mientras mikan se levantaba y se ponía sus zapatos, su prima rosa grito desde debajo de las escaleras del sótano (cabe decir que el cuarto de mikan está ubicado en el sótano y no es muy lindo q digamos ¬¬)

"¡Mikan baja rápido que el desayuno no se va a hacer solooo….y hoy es mi cumpleaños!" grito con voz chillona y con mucho ego.

"si, si ya se Rosa ya voy ten paciencia -.-"dijo mikan bajando del sótano

7.7 cara de Rosa

Cuando Mikan al fin bajo las escaleras fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno el cual consistía en unos huevos fritos con tocino y un tazón de ensalada de frutas

Después de que todos desayunaran en un silencio un tanto incomodo para mikan, su tío Reo dijo

"gracias por el desayuno mikan has mejorado en la cocina"

"jeje gracias tío =D" respondió mikan alegre ante el alago

"tampoco te alegres tanto que solo fue un alago estúpida ¬¬" dijo la cumpleañera con un toque de…..celos?

Después de que terminaran de recoger todo y de lavar los platos (lo cual obviamente hizo mikan)

La "hermosa" pareja estaba esperando a que las dos niñas se terminaran de vestir para irse

Después de cómo media hora de espera, las niñas al fin bajaron listas y dispuestas a disfrutar del paseo

Rosa llevaba un hermoso vestido lila 3 cm mas arriba de la rodilla, con una cinta color rosa pastel en la cintura, un collar que decía su nombre con pequeñas gemas rosadas y unas bailarinas moradas, peinada con una diadema, mientras

Que Mikan llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes y una enagua negra 2 cm mas arriba de la rodilla junto con unas convers negras , una pulsera negra que decía su nombre en plateado (esta última fue un regalo de sus padres al nacer.) y con un peinado de dos colitas bajas(NA: no se si me entienden pero bueno ya que)

"bien chicas veo que ya están listas" dijo la tía mary la cual llevaba un vestido celeste ajustado, con tacones, unos aretes de rubíes azules y un collar con una gema color azul marino y un sombrero blanco.

"y debo admitir que se ven preciosas chicas" dijo Reo mientras las inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

"Muchas gracias , me puse lo mejor que encontré ya que es la primera vez que ire con ustedes a un paseo " dijo Mikan un poco sonrojada ya que nunca en su vida la habían alagado por su apariencia, no porque no fuera linda si no porque todos sus compañeros sabían que si la alagaban su prima se enojaría y haría un berrinche o como todos le dicen "un papelón" en frente de todos.

"tampoco te acostumbres ya que esta vez fue solo porque no había niñera y a mis papas no les gusta dejarte sola después de lo que paso la ultima vez 7.7" sentencio su prima con envidia ya que a pesar de que mikan fuera de su misma edad ella era un poquito más linda que ella.

"jeje si pero eso fue cuando teníamos 13 y ya tengo 15 años ¬¬, pero ese no es el punto el punto es que vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde :D" contesto mikan primero enfadad y después tan alegre como una niña de 5 años.

"que bipolar" pensaron todos los presentes con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

"bueno chicas ya suban al auto o de verdad no llegaremos temprano" ordeno mary para quitar la tensión que había.

Después de que todos subieron al auto se encaminaron al zoológico ya que era un viaje largo de una hora.

Lo que nadie noto excepto mikan fue que mientras subían al auto su prima le susurro al oído en tono amenazante "más te vale que no me arruines el cumpleaños con alguna de tus bobadas o ideas estúpidas oíste?"

Mientras tanto en la academia:

Rei estaba junto a Narumi y una adivina a la cual le voy a decir Nina ya que olvide su nombre real XD.

"Oye Nina que es lo que ves? Pregunto un curioso Narumi

"shhhh… calla Narumi que me desconcentras ¬¬" dijo la adivina algo harta por que era como la quinta vez que Narumi preguntaba lo mismo." Mikan ya tiene 15 cierto?"

"Si, pero ya déjate de rodeos Nina y di lo que ves de una buena vez" dijo esta ves Rei impaciente

"muy bien lo diré ¬¬, ella está en camino al zoo (le voy a decir asi porque ya me da flojera escribir el nombre completo)

junto con su "familia" si asi se les puede decir, porque su prima cumple años"

"entonces que hay de sus alices?"Esta vez pregunto Narumi

"bien sus alices se suponen están despertando como paso aquella ves que tenia 13 y sin querer mientras la vigilaba Hayate , ella copeo su alice y dejo la casa patas arriba por culpa del viento"

"entonces si la podemos traer a la academia cierto" Rei

2si, supongo" respondió Nina dudosa"

"porque supones Nina-chan" pregunto Narumi curioso Narumi curioso

"porque aun no hay pruebas concretas de que esto sea cierto asi que será mejor vigilarla y si algo sucede la traemos de inmediato, ok?" dijo firme la adivina

"si, Rei tienes a alguien disponible para que la vigile?"

"SI, le avisare de inmediato" respondió Rei para irse y asi termino la discusión entre los tres profesores.

30 min después ya le había ordenado a ese alumno disponible que fuera al zoo a vigilar a Mikan y descubrir si sus poderes están despertando o no.

NATUME POV:

Que horros mi querido sensei(nótese el sarcasmo)me ha enviado a vigilar a una mocosa por el resto del dia e informarle si hay algo inusual, maldito Rei si no fuera porque es mi primo ya lo habría quemado vivo 7.7. Me pregunto que tendrá de especial esa tal Mikan, bueno tarde o temprano lo sabré

FIN POV

En el zoo

"YEI, al fin llegamos que emoción" dijo Mikan alegre.

"si este cumpleaños va a estar genial" presumió su prima

"bueno niñas a donde quieren ir primero?" pregunto Reo

"Ya sé qué tal si vamos por un helado" propuso su tía

"siiii!"Respondieron las dos al unisonó

Mientras ellos compraban un helado que por cierto el de mikan era de menta y el de rosa de chicle,

No se percataron que unos ojos carmesí los miraba a la distancia

Natsume POV

Que aburrido es esto, me pregunto cual de las dos será esa tal Mikan

mmmmmmmmm… bueno solo queda esperar

fin POV

en eso mikan se resbalo y sin querer hizo que el helado de rosa se callera y esta furiosa por esto le arrebato la pulsera.

"oye rosa devuela"

"no tu me quitaste mi helado yo te quito esta fea pulsera" dijo arrogante rosa

"fue un accidente ahora dámela, es un regalo de mis padres" dijo Mikan apunto de llorar ya que el único recuerdo que pose de sus padres"

Y con forme esta discusión avanzaba el dueño de los ojos carmesí observaba atento y cabe decir que ya sabe quién es mikan

Y mikan de la ira que tenia inconscientemente copeo el alice de Natsume y quemo un poco el pelo de su prima.

Natsume POV

WOW, alto ahí, esta chica está usando mi alice? Con forme a su expresión se nota que es la primera vez que lo utiliza, ah, claro Persona dijo que ella posee el alice de copeo, supongo que como estoy cerca llego a copear mi alice, ja aunque debo admitir que ver a esa mocosa exagerando lo de su cabello, es divertido pero mejor lo apago.

Fin POV

En eso Natsume apago el fuego del cabello de rosa el cual solo se quemo las puntas y mientras los tios de mikan la regañaban rosa estaba que se reia por dentro, se dirigían al auto para volver a casa.

Continuara.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado porque dure mucho hacerlo =)**

**Y creo que me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba ya mismo voy a comenzar a escribir el capitulo tres espero sus reviews ya que estos me motivan aun mas a escribir **

**Acepto criticas, alagos, tomatazos, consejos, opiniones, etc…**

**Hasta la próxima ;p**

**Nos leemos, matane**


	3. Chapter 3 soy una hechicera alice!

**Holaaaaaaa….. **

**¡Yei! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo ;)**

**Perdón la demora es que hoy entre a clases y estos días he tenido que andar de acá para allá**

**Comprando los cuadernos y otros útiles escolares u.u**

**Conciencia: que irresponsable todo hasta último minuto**

**Yo: quien dijo eso 0.0**

**Conciencia: quien más? Obvio que yo baka ¬¬**

**Yo: aaahhh…. Claro eres tú, no me asustes así 7.7**

**Conciencia: okey okey, no es para tanto 7.7**

**Yo: bueno como sea ¬¬, bueno y sin más preámbulo aquí está el capitulo #3 ;)**

**Declaimer: gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u (ojala Natsume fuera mío)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el capitulo anterior:

En eso Natsume apago el fuego del cabello de rosa el cual solo se quemo las puntas y mientras los tíos de mikan la regañaban rosa estaba que se reía por dentro, se dirigían al auto para volver a casa.

Chapter 3: ¡¿Soy una hechicera alice?! O.o

Después de que subieran al auto Natsume llamo a persona para informarle lo sucedido:

"diga" contesto persona un tanto curioso al notar que la llamada era de nadie más y nadie menos que de su primo (como conté en el capitulo anterior creo, persona es el primo de Natsume).

"persona tengo algo que informarte" dijo Natsume serio y frio como siempre (N\A ay que tierno*sarcasmo*¬¬)

"bueno que es? O.o Y ya te he dicho que no me llames persona que me digas Rei o primo¬¬" dijo persona primero curioso y luego algo molesto pues ya le había dicho otras veces que no lo llamara así.

"tss como sea, PRIMO, la cosa es que esta niña acaba de usar mi alice en el cabello de su prima" dijo Natsume serio y algo desesperado, resaltando la palabra "primo" en la oración.

"oh, ya veo bueno le informare a Narumi de este acontecimiento." dijo persona algo serio y con una emoción imperceptible porque lo llamaron primo. "y dime una cosa más Natsume"

"qué? 7.7 respondió serio y algo harto ya que estaba cansado de perseguir a Mikan por todo el zoológico y quería descansar en su árbol de cerezos.

"bueno, apagaste el fuego del cabello de la chica cierto? 7.7" pregunto persona serio y cortante con un poco de preocupación

"Hmj, si lo apague, por mas gracioso que fuera, si lo apague ¬¬" respondió cortante ante tal estúpida pregunta,.

"de acuerdo solo eso quería saber, ya puedes volver a la academia" dijo persona para después colgar y dar por finalizada la conversación.

Después de guardar su teléfono Natsume se encamino a la academia para poder descansar.

Con Mikan:

Apenas llegaron a la casa, después de entrar lo primero que hizo rosa fue recordarle a sus padres lo del incidente del cabello , pero obviamente esta lo decía como si hubiera sido apropósito.

"ahora dinos mikan como y porque quemaste el cabello de mi hija!?" Pregunto o más bien grito su tía furiosa ya que tanto ella como su hija es una exagerada.

"bueno tranquila cariño, apuesto a que mikan tiene una buena explicación para lo que sucedió" dijo Reo en un intento de tranquilizar a su esposa pues el también quería saber cómo fue que paso lo del cabello de su querida hija.

"ya les dije que no lo sé, que se quemo solo 7.7" respondió Mikan algo desesperada y enojada porque era como la quinta vez que se lo preguntaban.

"claro que debes saber tú fuiste la que me lo quemo" dijo su prima en un tono infantil y de acusación haciéndose la victima por decirlo así.

"bueno Mikan lo siento, pero como no nos quieres decir estas castigada, ahora ve a tu habitación y estas castigada no tienes permitido salir hasta que reflexiones y nos digas la verdad 7.7" dijo su tío en forma autoritaria y algo molesto.

"pero ya les dije la verdad, si no me creen es su problema" susurro mikan pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su tío la escuchara.

"dije a tu habitación!" semi-grito Reo enfadado ante tal comentario pues se le hacía imposible creer que eso era cierto.

"si ya se ya voy ¬¬" contesto mikan con una mirada asesina, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras y cerrar de un puertaso la puerta de su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la academia:

"Narumi te tengo noticias" dijo Reo entrando en la oficina de Narumi quien estaba hablando con Nina de temas irrelevantes.

"ejem… 7.7" bufo la adivina al notar que no la saludaron a ella.

"oh, lo ciento Nina no note tu presencia" se disculpo Reo en un tono frio pero a la vez calido ya que ellos se conocían desde la infancia.

"bueno y que noticias nos tienes?" pregunto Narumi intentando quitar ese ambiente tan incomodo pero a la vez curioso.

"Bueno pues recibí noticias de Natsume y resulta que Mikan acaba de copear su alice y quemo el pelo de su prima" respondió Rei recordando la conversación con su primo.

"de acuerdo, entonces no hay tiempo que perder" dijo Nina algo entusiasmada pensando lo que había dicho en la mañana.

"a que te refieres Nina-chan?" pregunto Narumi incrédulo e incomodo por la mirada que Persona le lanzo como diciendo Q-U-E E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O pues el si capto lo que dijo Nina

"que ya es hora de traer a la chica a la academia idiota ¬¬" respondió Nina mirando seria a Narumi

"oh, eso, de acuerdo y quién la va a traer?" pregunto de nuevo Narumi de nuevo, intentando pensar en quien podría ser(que tonto ¬¬)

En eso Rei y Nina se vuelven a ver con miradas cómplices para luego mirar a Narumi y decir:

"tú la traerás" respondieron al unisonó pues ninguno de los dos quería discutir con Reo al respecto imaginando la reacción que podría tener este.

"queeee…..? Porque yo?" dijo Narumi con un tono infantil y algo sorprendido porque muy pocas veces esos dos se ponían de acuerdo( Rei y Nina)

"porque de nosotros tres tu eres el que mejor conoce a Reo y eres el más apto para esta tarea" se excuso Nina pensando en que si no podría ser ella.

"de acuerdo, yo iré 7,7" dijo resignado Narumi sabiendo que ninguno cedería

Así después de esto partió a la casa de mikan para traerla a la academia.

Narumi POV:

*suspiro* no hay de otra espero que Reo deje que mikan venga a la academia por las buenas sino tendre que utilizar mis feromonas en el y en su familia, aunque creo que no funcionara en mikan ya que tiene el alice de anulación,

Ya casi llego será mejor que apresure el paso.

Fin POV

Con Mikan en su "cuarto"

Mikan estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama mirando la pulsera que Rosa le había quitado.

Mikan POV

Aaahhh… al menos no le paso nada a mi pulsera, aunque aun no comprendo como se encendió ese fuego, Recuerdo que en ese momento sentí algo como una presencia…mmm….. CLARO QUE NO PUEDE SER pero que cosas dices mikan?

En eso suena el timbre de la casa…ding…dong…ding…dong

mmm...? me pregunto quien será? O.o

"Mikan abre la puerta!" se escucho el grito de su tía desde abajo

"ya voy" le respondo cortante, sinceramente no estoy de humor y mucho menos para soportar a estas dos( rosa y mary) ahhh….*suspiro* bueno mejor abro antes de que vuelva a gritar 7.7

Fin POV.

Después de bajar corriendo las escaleras, Mikan abre la puerta y se encuentra con un muchacho como de unos 30 años de cabello rubio por los hombros y con algunas ondulaciones en las puntas, con una camisa magenta , unos pantalones ajustados color negro, unos zapatos color negro con cordones morados, un anillo plateado en su mano izquierda y con una cadena con un diamante color rosa oscuro en forma de triangulo alrededor de su cuello.

"quien es este travesti?" piense mikan algo sorprendida pero a la vez un poco más animada ante su pensamiento

"hola mucho gusto, yo soy Narumi y estoy buscando a Reo" dice cortes Narumi y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"claro ya lo llamo por cierto soy Mikan mucho gusto" se presenta de igual forma la chica.

" Tío un travesti te busca!" grito en voz alta mikan

"No soy travesti" piensa triste Narumi con una gotita estilo anime bajando por su nuca (creo q así se escribe) mientras da un ligero suspiro.

"oh, vaya Narumi eres tú, cuanto tiempo, como has estado?" pregunta Reo saliendo del comedor y con un periódico en la mano

"vaya Reo veo que no has cambiado mucho, como sabrás vengo a llevarme a Mikan" dice Narumi serio y frio pues quería regresar con Mikan a la academia lo más pronto posible.

"A LLEVARME A MI?" grita mikan sorprendida y a la vez un poco asustada.

Ante este grito sale la metiche de Rosa de la cocina para luego llegar al lado de mikan y preguntar:

"como que te la vas a llevar? A que te refieres travesti?" pregunta Rosa primero curiosa y después en tono de burla.

"si mi hija tiene razón Narumi a que te refieres con que te la vas a llevar? Pregunta serio Reo.

"bueno primero que nada no soy travesti y segundo pues si mal no me informaron mikan quemo el cabello de su prima no es así?" responde primero harto por que ya le habían dicho travesti 2 veces y después en un tono frio no muy común en el.

"si eso paso y que? Es obvio que algo utilizo, pues no posee un alice de fuego" dijo Reo algo extrañado y enojado.

"exacto, pero posee el alice de de copeo junto con otros alices asi que te informo que ella se viene conmigo 7.7" responde Narumi algo desesperado (esos dos se olvidaron la presencia de mikan y de rosa)

"un momento" interrumpe mikan, en eso su tio y Narumi la vuelven a ver. "Que es un alice y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

"bueno pues te explicare todo eso en el camino " responde Narumi con una sonrisa y un tono algo paternal

"oh, ya veo, iré a empacar =D" dije mikan primero en tono dudoso y después alegre.

"espera mikan nadie te ha dado permiso de irte¬¬" dice reo autoritario tomándola del brazo.

"que yo sepa tu no eres mi padre para darme ordenes 7.7" dice mikan seria para después zafarse de su agarre y subir a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas

"*suspiro* ya no puedo hacer nada, y porque vienes así de repente a convencer a usar tus feromonas en mi sobrina para llevártela 7.7" pregunta Reo serio convencido de que Narumi utilizo su alice en mikan

"pues te informo Reo que si ella quiso venir conmigo lo hizo por voluntad propia, pues mis feromonas no funcionan en ella¬¬" responde Narumi con una mirada matona ante tal incriminación.

"a que te refieres con que no funcionan?" pregunto sorprendido y curioso Reo ya que no había oído de alguien que fuera inmune al alice de feromonas

"pues ella es una multialice y entre sus alices está la anulación así que anula mi alice." Responde Narumi la pregunta de Reo sorprendido de que tanto tiempo que paso con ella y no lo noto.

"ya veo y a que te refieres con multialice?" pregunta de nuevo incrédulamente el tío de mikan (ya se parece a Narumi XD)

"pues me refiero a que posee varios alices baka 7,7" responde Narumi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"ya veo" dice serio Reo ante el baka.

En eso baja mikan con 2 maletas una roja y la otra celeste y un pequeño bolso color rosa con cosméticos perfumes y demás.

"ya estoy lista" dice mikan con una sonrisa que hacía notar la felicidad que posee en ese momento

Mikan POV

Al fin me podre ir de esta casa y alejarme de Rosa por un largo tiempo…espero…7.7

"permíteme ayudarte con tus maletas Mikan, una limosina esta esperándonos afuera" dice ese tal Narumi no sé porque pero me parece muy confiable espero llevarme bien con el creo que después de todo no es un travesti.

"Espera, dijiste una limosina?" pregunto incrédula¬¬ obvio que dijo una limosina pero es que estoy tan emocionada nunca he viajado en una.

"si, dije limosina mikan-chan y nos va a dejar si no nos damos prisa ;)" dice en un tono alegre y afeminado 7.7

Pero no importa estoy muy feliz =D

Después de decir eso me extendió una mano para que le entregara una maleta y así lo hice,

Después me despedí de mí y del resto de mi "familia" para después subir a la limosina junto con Narumi.

Fin POV

"ahora si mikan-chan tienes alguna duda de la academia?"Pregunta Narumi después de que se montaron a la limosina y esta arranco

"bueno Narumi-sensei me preguntaba que es un hechicero alice y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?" pregunto mikan dudosa

"mmm.. a ver déjame explicarte….un alice es un poder por decirlo así que ciertas personas poseen, estas personas son llamadas hechiceras alice y tu mikan-chan eres una multialice" responde Narumi alegre a la pregunta de mikan

"a que se refiere con multialice?" pregunta de nuevo (que la palabra MULTIalice no es algo obvia?)

"bueno eres una multialice porque posees más de un alice así que en teoría eres una hechicera muy poderosa

"ya veo y por casualidad puedo saber cuáles alices poseo? Pregunta curiosa la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento

"pues tu mikan-chan posees los alices de robo, copeo, inserción y anulación de alice ;)" responde Narumi muy animado pues ya no le decía travesti.

"ya veo, pero no se usarlos:-s" dice mikan algo triste.

"por eso no te preocupes que pronto sabrás como utilizarlos" dice Narumi posando su mano en el hombro de mikan para animarla.

"y falta mucho para llegar a la academia?" pregunta mikan ansiosa por conocer la academia

"ya casi mikan-chan no te desesperes, es que tenemos que recoger a otra estudiante que volvió de un viaje y hay que recogerla en la parada de autobús para así ir todos a la academia ok?" dice Narumi con una sonrisa notando el entusiasmo de Mikan.

"ok" responde sonriendo.

Continuara:

**Que les pareció el capitulo? **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Recuerden dejar reviews que me animan mucho =D**

**Conciencia: si ya lo sabemos baka**

**Yo: y a ti quien te invito?¬¬**

**Conciencia: pues yo soy parte de ti ¬¬**

**Yo: si pero que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que no sea fastidiarme?**

**Conciencia: nop, bueno como sea ya termino el capitulo ya no hay nada que hacer**

**Yo: tienes razón ah, espera quiero agradecerle a kanna meiko por su apoyo**

**Y tambn le quiero agradecer a monyprincess pero a ella ya la conozco en la vida real¬¬**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**

**matane**


	4. Chapter 4 viaje en limocina, nueva amiga

**Holaaaa…. mis lectores(as) **

**Como están? Yo estoy muy bien=D**

**Y lamento enserio no haber podido subir un capitulo antes pero es que la escuela es una prisión:**

**Bueno quiero informarles de una vez que no podre subir capítulos tan seguido ;(**

**Conciencia: porque baka?**

**Yo: primero no me digas baka, y segundo porque ya no tengo interne en mi casa y tengo q ir donde mi abuela para hacerlo, aparte de que no puedo hacerlo todos los días y a veces la inspiración es tan traicionera que me deja sola ¬¬**

**Inspiración: que quieres decir 0.0**

**Yo: que casi siempre me dejas plantada, pero bueno inspiracios te perdono si haces el declaimer.**

**Inspiración: ok, ok ejem…. Declaimer: gakuen alice ni sus personajes le pertenecen a niki-chan, son propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi. **

**Yo: ojala natsume fuera mio -.-" bueno que disfruten el capi:**

Chapter 4: viaje en limosina ,una nueva amiga

Después de que pasaran unos 30 minutos de andar por toda la ciudad en la limosina

Mikan y Narumi no volvieron a decir una palabra después de que este le explicara todo sobre la academia, o al menos lo mas importante, asi que Mikan para interrumper el silencioso ambiente incomodo dijo:

"ne, ne Narumi-sensei" llamo con su típica voz inocente mikan, mientras la volteo a mirar un Narumi algo asustado, el cual al parecer andaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"que sucede Mikan-chan?" pregunto Narumi con un tono de voz tranquilo y algo fraternal.

"me puedes decir como es esa chica a la cual vamos a recoger?" pregunto Mikan algo curiosa, la verdad es que Narumi solo le había dicho que iban a recoger a una chica de su edad muy talentosa de la academia pero de ahí no le dijo mas.

"claro Mikan-chan, con gusto" dijo Narumi animado pues el también sentía incomodo aquel silencio pero no había dicho nada.

"gracias ;)" dijo Mikan estampando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.  
"podrías empezar por su nombre?"

"bueno Mikan-chan su nombre es Hotaru Imai, su cabello es color negro y le llega un poco más arriba de los hombros, sus ojos son violetas como los míos pero un poco mas oscuros, le encanta el cangrejo y su alice es la invención." Contesto Narumi sonriente y se notaba que sabía mucho de Hotaru pero como no hacerlo si ella era demasiado famosa en la academia y a parte el era su profesor guía.

"y que es la invención Narumi sensei?" pregunto Mikan con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos mirando fijamente a Narumi esperando su respuesta.

"vaya Mikan-chan haces muchas preguntas" dijo Narumi sorprendido ante tal pregunta con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza. "bueno Mikan-chan, el de la invención te permite crear grandes inventos, inigualables para las personas comunes u otros alices. En este caso Hotaru es de las mas talentosas." Concluyo Naru sonriendo, cuando de pronto la limosina se detuvo al frente de un hermoso edificio de unos 30 pisos de alto color gris azulado lleno de ventanas y frente a este estaba una hermosa chica pelinegra con ojos color violeta y un bello bolso color gris en sus manos y una maleta color morado oscuro.

"vaya llegas tarde Naru" dijo inexpresiva la chica mientras habría la limosina para entrar y cuando subió a la limosina esta comenzó a andar otra vez.

"hola a ti también Hotaru 7.7" dijo Narumi con una voz irónica mientras Mikan los miraba con una gotita de anime pues al al parecer Hotaru no había notado su presencia.

"Sabes que odio la ironía cuando la dirigen a mi¬¬ yyy… quien es ella?"pregunto Hotaru mirando a Mikan con una curiosidad muy muy bien oculta.

"oh, hola yo soy Mikan Sakura =D" dijo Mikan alegre y sonriendo con un solo pensamiento "al fin lo noto"

"hola yo soy Hotaru" dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa casi indetectable con una voz serena y calmada pero a la vez algo amistosa (algo que no es común en ella)

"mucho gusto hota-chan" dijo Mikan con una gran sonrisa deslumbrante estampada en su rostro mientras la nombrada frunció el ceño

"no me llames asi baka ¬¬"dijo amenazante Hotaru la cual saco un aparato rosa que decía baka-gun 10 000

"ya ya Hotaru, Mikan-chan no quería ofenderte ahora porfavor baja eso jeje" dijo Narumi nervioso pues sabia para que era ese aparato."bueno chicas creo que ambas tienen hambre no es cierto?"

"s-si" respondieron al unisono con una mirada extraña como diciendo no-volvamos-a-hacer-esto.

"bien pues entonces pasemos a comprar algo " dijo Narumi sonriendo mientras paraban el gran auto en una estación de auto-servicio,

Después cada uno compro lo que quiso y con "cada uno" me refiero a Narumi ya que el pago toda la comida.

Hotaru pidió un jugo de uva con una ensalada verde y sopa de cangrejo, mientras que Mikan pidió una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada de vainilla, mientras Narumi solo pidió un yogurt de frutas.

"vaya baka si sigues comiendo asi vas a engordar"dijo Hotaru en modo de burla viendo que lo que Mikan pidió era solo comida chatarra

"Hotaru no seas mala TT-TT" contesto Mikan haciendo un punchero." Solo una vez no hara daño"

"lo que tu digas baka" dijo Hotaru resignada

"y no me llames baka 7.7" dijo Mikan en modo desafiante

"baka" contesto Hotaru en modo retante

"has lo que quieras" dijo Mikan resignada sabiendo que si continuaba ella obviamente perdería.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas mas en la limosina hasta que el auto paro en seco frente a un gran portón color negro con las iniciales GA en dorado.

"bien chicas ya llegamos, despierta Mikan-chan" anuncio Narumi intentando despertar a Mikan la cual se había quedado dormida a la mitad del camino.

"despierta baka ¬¬" dijo Hotaru amenazante para después sacar su baka-gun 10 000y dispararle unas 5 veces en la cara a la adormilada chica

"auch, eso dolió Hotaru TT-TT" dijo Mikan mientras se sobaba la cabeza "ya llegamos?"

"así es Mikan-chan" contesto Narumi con una gotita en la cabeza pues había visto toda la escena

"em…etto…ne Hotaru"dijo Mikan tratando de llamr la atención de Hotaru mientras se bajaba de la limosina

"que quieres baka?" pregunto Hotaru algo curiosa

"quieres ser mi amiga?"pregunto un poco apenada

"crei que ya lo eramos" contesto la pelinegra intentando aguantar la risa

"enserio" pregunto esperanzada la chica

"sip"

"que bien, jeje solo quería asegurarme pues no he tenido amigos antes"confeso apenada Mikan, pues era cierto siempre que intentaba ser amigable su prima aparecia y lo arruinaba

"pues no te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido pero ya somos amigas verdad?" trato de animar Hotaru a mikan

"siii…" dijo animada la chica

Después de eso entraron a la academia y se sentaron en unos sillones a esperar a Narumi quien dijo que iba a avisarle al director de su llegada, mientras hablaban de temas de poca importancia y reian.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chan chan chan y este fue el capitulo numero 4 **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews**

**Y ya se lo que piensan que Hotaru no rie pero es mi fic y qui al menos solo con moikan va a reir 7.7**

**Y bno les informo q no podre subir tan seguido y espero me perdonen**

**mataneeeee**


End file.
